The woes of Namikaze Minato
by Jeniffer Artemis
Summary: What! You say he's going to propose? You sure? But to whom…-This was bad. Really bad. XD


I was just in the mood and I love MinaKushi so I decided to write a short one. Very short but it's my first. So~~ Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Minato was feeling a <em>tad<em> bit anxious.

He was pacing with such vigor that there was a hole in the room.

5 foot deep and 3 foot wide. Yeah he was that anxious.

Why was he anxious you ask? Well…. Let's pan in on him shall we?

You see there this little bulge in his pocket. Its square, just the size of a box with a diamond ring inside…

What? You say he's going to propose? You sure? But to whom…

" Minato!" The door burst open and a fiery red head entered. She was a beautiful woman with a bit of …ahem….. temper. Just a bit. Still, she was beautiful and an excellent kunoichi of the village.

But right now, she was looking like a bull that was ready to charge.

A _very_ angry bull. 

_Oh boy…_

Her face was all blotchy and her fists were balled up, ready to strike. Apparently thiese "enter and charge" situations were very normal, since Minato was not at all flustered.

Yeah right, who was he _kidding?_

"Ha…huh… Kushina… What's the matter?" He shivered, trembled. His ANBU team was going to have a field day with this.

Look at the Hokage! Shivering in front of a kunoichi that was a head shorter than him. Suave.

" What the hell Minato, you were suppose to be at Ichiraku's 30 minutes ago!"

_Oh shoot(shit)_. He looked at the clocked hanging on the wall and saw that he really was late for his lunch date with Kushina. _Double shoot(shit)._

This was _bad_…. Really bad.

He was actually thinking whether to run or hide. If he ran he had a very big chance of outrunning the kunoichi. After all, he wasn't called Konoha's Yellow flash for nothing… But if he ran he would still need to come back soon and by the time he came back the kunoichi would be even more furious! Then what was he going to do? Hide? But where to hide? Tthere was only a few places in Konoha that she didn't know. Maybe he could go to Kakashi's for a while. But then she knew where he lived….

Then his self-respect (ego) kicked in.

He was the Hokage for god's sake! He was not going to run(or hide)! He was going to be a man and stand up to her! Yeah! That's right! Then he took a look at Kushina's face and started contemplating seppuku.

Easier said than done. Where was he going to find a sword in time?

Suddenly the light bulb above his head clicked. He had found a way. A very nice way of repenting. An excellent way. A plan that was so ingenious that everyone would bow and exclaim of its ingenuity.

And it was-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you?" he said sheepishly.

Kushina huffed and looked away.

"You're going to treat me to Ramen for the rest of the month. Got it?" She growled and he whimpered. Fearing for his miserable little life.

"Y..yes my dear."

Great, his wallet was going to suffer huge damages. Oh, the horror… But then he took a look at Kushina and a sudden thought popped into his head. She looked cute when she was angry. He smiled. Yeah, she looked cute.

" What are you smiling at?" Kushina asked, looking at him and wondering if there was anything on her face. But then she saw the tenderness in his eyes and blushed right up to her hair line.

Damn, he always made her blush! This man standing right in front of her. And he was smirking! She resumed her angry front to hide her embarrassment.

" Come on. I'm hungry." She turned and lead the way out of the Hokage office.

Minato grinned and slipped his right arm around her waist. Unconsciously, she leaned into him. Her body seek the comfort he had always managed to give her, even if she would not admit it to herself.

The proposing would have to be held at bay it seemed.

Oh well. Minato tightened his grip around her. She was his and everyone knew so maybe it could wait for a little. Right?

* * *

><p>Yeah I love them...Haiz~ Review please? I'm actually thinking of adding a few more chaps to it. Comments anyone?<p>

P.s. Pardon me if there is any grammar mistake. It felt weird in some parts but I was too lazy...

Jen Ar. XD


End file.
